


SpookVille

by crowchan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowchan/pseuds/crowchan
Summary: Your favorites going to a haunted house.





	SpookVille

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't that good but I wanted to write it!
> 
> group chat names 
> 
> dad- Seungcheol  
> angel1004 - Jeonghan  
> jisooschrist - Joshua  
> huihui- Junhui  
> WonWOW- Wonwoo  
> callmeSOON - Soonyoung  
> lilwoozi - Jihoon  
> cookingmama - Mingyu  
> dkthegay - Seokmin  
> edgelord - Minghao  
> boo- Seungkwan  
> soundcloudrapper - Hansol  
> Chan - Chan

_huihui changed groupchat name to 'spoopy season'_

huihui: Its spoopy season

lilwoozi: spooky*

huihui: ok whatever, anyways I got tickets to a haunted house who the fuck is in?

wonWOO: where'd you get the tickets from? and what haunted house

huihui: from my uncle, he got me that hook up and spookville

boo: UM I THINK THE FUCK NOT!

cookingmama: I heard that place was so scary someone had an asthma attack, i'm not trying to have an asthma attack

jisooschrist: do you even have asthma?

cookingmama: no but still who knows!

lilwoozi: whose going to tell him

cookingmama: tell me what?

chan: im down lets go! im tryna be spooked

dad: you'd think that a haunted house has a scarier name but it doesnt! its called spookville

boo: ok but listen

callmeSOON: im in

boo: ok shut up for a sec

 callmeSOON: rude!

boo: that shit is scary! im telling you! my sister says that shit is five floors i ain running! i run from my problems everyday

edgelord: yall some chickens

edgelord: lets go whats the worse that can happen

dkthegay: die

dkthegay: thats the worst that can happen

angel1004: we aren't going to die, its just a simple scare

soundcloudrapper: so i googled this place and their allowed to touch you

angel1004: why should i go to a haunted house for people to touch me when Joshua can

angel1004: do it

angel1004: for free

jisooschrist: STOP IT ASHDHDBFJAB

dkthegay: LMFAOOOOOOOOOOO

huihui: Are we tryna go to this haunted house or what, the tickets originally cost like 30 its a once in a lifetime for us were broke college students

wonWOO: im in

dkthegay: sure in honor of the spoopy seasons

lilwoozi: spooky* and sure I'll go with you guys, it'd be fun

dad: I'll go as well, want me to pick you up jihoon?

lilwoozi: yes

edgelord: are you guys going to fuck

dad: ohmygof

angel1004: leave them alone minghao its their bussiness

angel1004: just kidding! you guys better not because your driving us too

dad: im sorry but who is us?

angel1004: me and joshua ofc

lilwoozi: suddenly i am unable to go

huihui: COME ONE GUYS I GAVE HEAD FOR THESE TICKETS

dkthegay: LMFAOOO WHAT

edgelord: I thought you got it free from your uncle

soundcloudrapper: JUNHUI PLEASE TELL ME U DIDNT GIVE HEAD TO YOUR UNCLE

huihui: no i didnt but still GUYS

boo: ugh fine i'll go but can we are going to eat afterwards, a bih gonna lose weight from all that running

cookingmama: yes! we should go to that new pizza place, they make their pizza in a wooden over

wonWOO: wooooow

cookingmama: : \\\\\

chan: You know im a slut for spooky stuff

jisooschristL: i'll go too!

huihui: soonyoung????? You tryna go or

callmeSOON: if you paid attention to me I already said yes

huihui: minghaooooooooooo????

edgelord: i dont knoooow

huihui: ill hold ur hand and buy u pizza

edgelord: im sold.

 

\----------

They agreed to meet on a Friday, in front of the spookville house, Seungkwan and Hansol where the first ones there, they both wore sweatshirt not minding the little breeze the fall weather gave off. Seungkwan saw from the corner of his eyes a man in a zombie get up limping towards him, he grabbed Hansol placing him in front of him. He put his face into his back.

"Hansol Vernon Chwe, if that zombie touches me beat him up for me," Seungkwan said loud enough for the zombie to hear. Hansol laughed at his boyfriend behavior, he looked at the zombie and smiled, the zombie tried getting close to Seungkwan but he moved so the zombie wouldn't touch him.

"Woah he looks so real" Chan walked up the zombie touching him, the zombie grumbled he limped his way somehwere else. Chan greeted Seungkwan who was still hiding behind Hansol. Soonyoung and Seokmin followed both holding hands.

"What's good" Seokmin winked at them, Soonyoung clutched on to Seokmin as he saw another zombie coming towards them.

"I'm scared, hold me Joshua" Jeonghan wrapped himself around Joshua, Joshua sighed into his hair as they walked up the small steps. Jihoon was talking to Seungcheol as he approached them. There was a honk they all turned to see Junhuis car pulling into the parking lot. Wonwoo and Mingyu walked out the car standing very close to each other, Minghao fingers where laced with Junhui's, they both smiled as they saw the haunted house.

"Finally let's get this started!" Chan walked towards the entrance of the haunted house everyone followed chattering, they got to the front and saw a long line.

"This is going to take forever," Minghao said looking at the line, he felt Junhui wrapped his arm around his shoulder, he waved a green ticket.

"I also got a VIP pass, not trying to brag or anything," Junhui said, Minghao rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Yes, Junhui you know I love that rich people privilege" Seokmin moaned, Soonyoung put his hand over his mouth and shook his head.

"I am so sorry" Seungkwan said, they all walked in front of the line, the worker looked at them with an unimpressed look.

"They cut the line" Someone behind them said, Jihoon turned around glaring at the person, the person looked at Jihoon up and down.

"This little kid can't go in there" Jihoon was going to throw a punch but Seungcheol gripped his elbow, the guy scoffed at him. Seungcheol gave him a nasty glare that shut the guy up real quick.

"I don't need you to defend me" Jihoon mumbled, Seungcheol rolled his eyes. Junhui waved the VIP card, the worker unchained the velvet rope letting them in, the group was going to go in together but the worker stopped them. Junhui raised an eyebrow.

"There's too many of you, you'll need to split up into 3 groups," The worker said, they all stepped aside deciding on how they were going to split the team up.

"We should go by major" Mingyu said

"You're the only one taking culinary arts," Wonwoo said, Mingyu mouth formed into an O when he realized that he would be by himself.

"We should put all the couples in one group, single people in others"

"Chan would be on his own"

"It's not my fault I'm too good enough for all of you"

"GUYS" Seungcheol yell, They weren't getting anywhere and he was starting to get irritated. Then an idea popped into his mind.

"How about we split up into our lunch groups," Seungcheol said. Soonyoung tilted his head.

"So the people we normally have our lunch break with?" Soonyoung asked to clarify.

"Yes so that means I'd be with Mingyu, Wonwoo and Hansol" Seungcheol latched his arms on to Mingyu and Wonwoo. Hansol let go out Seungkwans hand he walked over to stand next to Mingyu. Seungkwan pouted how was he going to survive.

"Seokmin let go, you'll be fine" Soonyoung was still holding his boyfriend's hand, Seokmin peeled him off.

"You were holding me" Everyone laughed at Soonyoung as the heat up rose on to his face, Soonyoung walked over to Minghao and Junhui, Chan skipping behind him.

"Who's going first?" Jeonghan asked, his hand clutching on to Joshua more as they walked towards the haunted house. Joshua walked in slowly with Jeonghan grabbing his waist, Jeonghan jumped when he felt someone grab his shoulders it was Seungkwan. He looked over his shoulder he saw Seokmin holing Seungkwans waist and Jihoon trailing behind them looking everywhere.

"It's so dark in this bitch- OH FUCK" Seungkwan screamed as there was a loud noise, a monster popped out from a box laughing evilly. Jeonghan put his face on Joshua's shoulder as they continued to walk. Jihoon looked at the monster and glared. He looked ahead of him and didn't see his friends anymore.

"You gotta be kidding me" Jihoon sighed to himself as he continued walking, there was screaming ahead of him he recognized those screams they belong to Seokmin and Seungkwan he knew he was getting closer. A man jumped in front of Jihoon with a chainsaw screaming, Jihoon blinked at him, he walked passed him the chainsaw noises fading away as he got closer to his friends. They were in the middle of the room holding on to each other, Seungkwan was crying and screaming. Seokmin was grabbing on to him for dear life, three clowns where coming near them and they all screamed. Jihoon walked and stood next to them, watching the scene unfold he started laughing as Seokmin tripped over his own foot, the clown turned to look at Jihoon and came upon him. Jihoon stopped laughing his face got all serious, the clown felt like Jihoon was the scariest thing here at this haunted house.

\-----  
Migyu was holding on to Wonwoos pinky as they walked through the small tight hall they followed Seungcheol, Hanosl was behind them looking back every five seconds.

"Wonwoo" Mingyu whispered. Wonwoo tilted his head and saw Mingyu face close to his, he hummed in response.

"I'm scared" Wonwoo chuckled, Mingyu felt him chuckle, in this small space he felt his breath. There was loud laughing behind them they all turned around and saw a girl dressed up in a white dress holding a teddy bear. Seungcheol sped up his pace, they all started running sideways to get away from the thing. Hansol started yelling as the ghost was poking at him Mingyu screamed as he heard a loud bang, they finally got out of the narrow hallway, they both all couldn't breathe.

"I'm going to have an asthma attack: Mingyu bent his knees trying to catch his breath, Wonwoo [atyted his shoulder lightly.

"Thatsniot ho it works," Wonwoo said, Hansol started walking towards the next room as he saw the demon that was crawling from the narrow hallway.

  
\------  
A ghoul jumped in front of Minghaos face, he swung his arm, he felt Junhui grab him, he quickly apologized to the ghoul before it could say anything.

"Minghao you're going to get us kicked out you aren't supposed to touch them," Junhui said.

"They keep jumping into my face" Minghao hissed, Chan rolled his eyes and Soonyoung got closer to him, he felt like someone was watching them.

"Guys we should continue" Soonyoung looked and saw a shadow lurk behind the curtains. Soonyoung leaned closer to them quickly covering his ears. There was a loud scream, the lights flashing off, there was a loud groan.

"Minghao!" Junhui grabbed him, the clown was on the floor clutching his stomach, he got up and looked at Mingha angrily.

"Get out now, this is at least the fifth time you hit someone and this isn't even the third floor," The clown said, Mingaho shrugged and kept on walking through the haunted house, everyone followed. They eventually got kicked out of the haunted house they at least made it to the fourth floor but they crossed path with the clown again. They waited outside eating churros waiting for everyone else. Seokmin exit the haunted house.

"THE LOVE OF MY LIFE" Seokmin ran down the steps to hug Soonyoung, he took a bite of his churros and sighed, he rested his head on to his shoulder. Soonyoung can feel his heart racing thought his shirt.

"Was is it scary?" Soonyoung asked, Seokmin shook his head, he lifted it up and gave kisses to Soonyoung on his cheek.

"It wasn't that bad," Jihoon said behind them, he was typing on his phone, he looked back at the haunted house to see if Seungcheol was going to be out yet. There was loud shriek they all turned and saw a Mingyu running out the haunted house, as he was close to them he tripped on his shoelace. Everyone started bursting into laughter as Mingyu was trying to pick himself up, Seungcheol came from behind him trying to help him. Mingyu got up dusting himself off, he groaned as he looked at his pants there was a large hole in his knee area. They all giggled at him, Seunchel looked at Minghao weird he had his arm crossed with a pout on his face.

"What happened" Seungcheol looked between Junhui and Minghao.

"We got kicked out," Chan said. They all looked at Minghao.

"What?" He asked harshly.

"He got us kicked out, he kept hitting the actors"

"They kept jumping in my face"

"Its called jump scare for a reason" Seungcheol looked between Junhui and Minghao arguing.Jeonghan unlatched himself from Joshua, he made his way over them and smacked them upside their heads, they both groaned rubbing their head Jeonghan said they should start walking to the pizza place.

\-----  
They all sat at a long table but Junhui and Minghao didn't sit next to each other they both sat across each other not looking at each other. Joshua looked between them worrying.

"The haunted house was okay, I've seen scarier things," Jihoon told Seungcheol, he was shooked since he remembers screaming a good amount of times., Jihoon took the crust from Seungcheol plate and started nibbling on it, Seungcheol moved his bangs. His hand got swatted away and earned himself a glare. Minghao looked at them, he sighed to himself he wishes Junhui could pet him like that, but he wanted to stay mad at him, it wasn't his fault creatures wanted to jump in his face.

"The scariest thing here is Minghao glaring: Mingyu whispered to Wonwoo, he stifled a giggle he didn't want to be locked out of the apartment.

"I can hear you" Minghao said, Wonnwoo stopped his giggling.

"You guys need to stop, Minghao just has good reflexes," Joshua said, Junhui looked up from his pasta to look at his boyfriend with a small pout, Minghao sighed. He reached out his hand for Junhui to hold, Junhui intertwined his hand with Minghao, he brought it to his lips and gave a soft kiss. Chan cringed them, he stuffed a spoonful of orange ice cream into his mouth, he looked around the restaurant trying to find something to distract him from all the couples, but all around was all couples. Why did he have to be the only single one?

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that wasn't that good, but thanks for reading.


End file.
